So what is the end?
by Scenro
Summary: What is the end?.. we do not know truley. A little fic that i feel confident for you readers to like in a way. What happens when Chrono disapears after the fight with Aion? What does Rosette do? And what is the impact of it on everyone else? All else is t
1. Bled darkly

**Welp, here's another Chrono Crusade fic. It's about what happens after the fight with Aion. Note: this is an experimental fic, so tell me if you want me to continue. Summary in my case: Aion dies, Chrono disappears, Rosette has a breakdown, enjoy .**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rosette woke in bed as her last thoughts gathered to her. She remembered Aion's defeat, His horrible scream and all. Than she remembered Chrono, "Chrono….CHRONO!" she screamed aloud.

"Chrono where are you?" she leapt out of the bed but soon fell to her knees as her legs gave out and a piercing stream of pain ran up her legs. They soon gave out completely and she fell face first onto the hard floor. She screamed in anguish as the pain became overcoming. The only thing that was heard as she stopped screaming, was the muffled sobs coming from her.

Sister Kate heard Rosette's screams and started running as fast as she could to her room. When she arrived at Rosette's room, she opened the door slowly. She saw sister Rosette face first on the floor sobbing softly. Sister kate hurried towards her and picked her up off the floor. She laid Rosette back on her bed.

Sister Rosette was amazed at the senior sister's strength and thanked her as she dried her tear stricken face. It was quite at the order and it gave a sort of eerie feeling.

"Are you all right?" Sister Kate asked with great worry in her eyes. Rosette was surprised to see a worry of love as if Rosette was her child in those eyes.

"Yes, I'm fine" she finally managed to say.

Rosette leaned back on her pillow.

"How is Chrono?" she asked.

Sister Rosette looked at her sternly but in a kind way.

"we don't know"

Rosette gaped. "What do you mean you don't know?"

"I mean you've been dropped off here 3 days ago since the catastrophe, and Chrono hasn't been seen since."

Rosette froze. Sister Kate stood up.

"If it helps any he left a note. We found it on premises when we examined the remains of battle."

Rosette nodded. Sister Kate handed her the note.

Rosette read:

**-----------------------------**

**I fade for now, **

**Wait for me.**

-Chrono

**---------------**

Rosette crumpled the paper up in a fury and threw it against the wall.

"He left me! After all I did…wait…" she checked around her neck for a clock and foun it. She looked at it to see that it no longer ticked and that the top hand was pointed to 12. no sound came from it as she looked at it.

"Am I dead?" she asked.

Sister Kate looked at her worriedly.

"No my dear, your just not... in the right state of mind"

Rosette looked out the window.

"Is it raining already? I thought it was summer time." Sister Kate looked out the window. She saw that it was not in fact rainy, but actually quite pleasantly sunny as the wind came through a crack of the window. She looked at sister Rosette again, worried.

"Rosette? Why don't you take a nice hot bath, and I'll send you up some food." Rosette nodded as sister Kate set up a wheel chair that stood up against the bed and helped Rosette in it. Rosette than undressed and lifted herself into the warm waters of the bath.

Sister Kate walked out of the room and to the kitchen where Azmaria was working.

"Is Rosette okay?" she asked looking at sister Kate.

"That depends on what you call okay." She murmured as she started warming up soup in a pot.

"I'll be in my office; could you bring Rosette up some soup?"

Sister Kate stormed out of the room before Azmaria could reply.

Azmaria poured some soup in a bowl and grabbed a bread role and water to place on Rosette's tray of food. She walked up to her room and knocked on the door. No answer. She than pushed the door open and poked her head through. An ear-piercing scream made her withdraw as she fumbled to keep the tray of food steady. She set the food down on the chair that the little devil Chrono used to sit when waiting for Rosette on missions. It tore her heart to think about such a thing as she rushed into the room.

Rosette was screaming hysterically, babbling something about that water in the tub being Chrono's blood. Azmaria tried to calm her, but ended up getting a walloped in the side of the head. She than dizzily ran out rosette's room to go and get Sister Kate. As she neared the office and about to open the door, the door smashed into Azmaria's face knocking her backwards as sister Kate mumbled an apologize and rushed to Rosette's room, father Remington behind her.

Doors flew open from the hallway as the other nuns who heard the screaming poked there heads out. As Sister Kate and Father Remington neared Rosette's room, the screaming became harder and harder to bear. As the two entered Rosette's room, they saw her rolling around on the floor scratching at herself till she bled. The two looked at her in fear as they tried to calm her. Even Azmaria did not dare to go near the two struggling with her.

The two finally calmed her down and put her into her bed, sealing off windows and water faucets. When they finally left her room to call a doctor, Azmaria entered with the tray of food in hand. Rosette spotted her with a giddy expression plastered to her face.

"look Az!" she said, "it's those pretty black birds we saw!"

Azmaria held back setting down the tray as tears formed in her eyes. She knew what the "black birds" rosette spoke of really were, and if anything it was alarming to hear Rosette calling such a thing pretty, especially if she knew the truth in why Chrono was not here with them like he should be. If chrono saw her like this, she thought, he would do anything he could to bring back the Rosette they knew and loved, but of course he was not there, and could do no such thing. Azmaria left the room while Rosette continued blabbing about the "pretty black birds".

So...how was it? Well it was one other of my fan fics. I am actually happy about how this one turned out. I want feedback to people… FEED BACK! Flames will be accepted, they will help me burn the neighbors house down… woot! please R&R or R&F (read and flame)….woot!.. I have no life! If I did, why would I be writing these?


	2. Pretty Black Birds

Here is chapter 2! Yay! I finally got finished! Woo!... I'm sorry to say this won't be a very long chapter, no-ser-ee…..I think I spelled that wrong…0.o……well this may be a spoiler to some of you who haven't read book 5 of CC but anyway read and review please! I don't get many reviews…and-…THAT'S RIGHT FEEL SORRY FOR ME! MWAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!...-mood swing?-… anyway here it is:

Chapter 2: "**_Pretty black birds_**"

I fear for her. I fear for Rosette. Everyday, I hear she is falling more and more into that pit of darkness you can not crawl out of. I want to be with her. But I can't. So much I have to do and so much time I mustn't waste. Time is my enemy in this game, and fate is its second. I wish to see Rosette. I wish her to be better. I, what humans call, love her. But I can't see her, not now anyway. For now I can only hope that she will not pull away at the sight of me.

-Chrono, the sinner.

----- - ------ -- ------ --- ------ ---- ------ ----- ------ ----- ----- ---- ------ ----- ---- ------- -------- ------ ------- ---------

Azmaria woke up to the sound of sobbing. She crawled out of her sleeping bag and walked to Rosette's bed. Azmaria had been staying the night in Rosette's room upon her own request of it. Sister Kate and Father Remington had said it was alright and she did not need to be so concerned with it, but she insisted and they said agreed. Nothing really nerved Azmaria of Rosette's condition, except the fact that when Father Remington entered with the doctor the day she became ill, she started screaming hysterically and pointing at Father Remington calling him "one of those pretty black birds!". Of course Azmaria knew he couldn't be. Why would he be allowed in the order if he was? Chrono was barely allowed in the order.

Azmaria put her hand on Rosette's forehead. Her sobbing stopped immediately. She shifted a little than faced Azmaria. She saw the pain that was in Rosette's eyes. She could see within those blue tear stricken eyes, worry and unawareness. She shook her head and went back to bed as Rosette began to giggle for a somewhat absurd, but not explained reason, than fell to sleep. Azmaria could almost swear that she saw a bit of the Rosette she knew and cared for, but only almost.

---------------------- ------------------------------- ------------------------------ -

Sister Kate sat at her desk, Father Remington sitting in the chair across from her. She stared sternly at him as he moved uncomfortably in his seat.

"Do you have something to say Father?" Father Remington stopped fidgeting and sighed.

"I have nothing to say, if you would excuse me I would like to take a visit to the dirty old man" he said as humorously as he could. He left the room before Sister Kate could reply to stop him.

"Oh well." She said to herself. She leaned back in her chair twiddling her fingers.

Thoughts going through her head about the mood of the room, she noticed it was very dark. "Very dark indeed." she said aloud to herself. She looked through the drawn curtain and out the window. The Summer had gone quickly, and it was now early Fall. The only problem is that it was a dark Fall, a Fall full of cold rains and dark thunderous clouds. She stared out the window at the dark and rainy night. The ground was glistening with rain as puddles rippled from the on coming drops. She stared out farther, into the trees. Than she paused as something caught her eye. A face was peering out from the trees foliage. It was nor kind nor harsh in it's stare. The red eyes it had were blunt, and it was enough top be able to tell what it was. She dared not blink for fear that the creature would leave her sight. She watched as the creature crawled through the trees, it's skin glistening with the wet of the rain. It jumped down to a lower branch with less foliage and looked into the window. It took Sister Kate a moment to realize that the window the creature was looking in was Rosette's. She panicked as she realized that, and turned around to grab the phone. She turned back towards the window with the receiver to her ear. Her eyes widened at what she saw now, and she dropped the phone to the ground with a clunk.

-------------------------------- -------------------------------- -------------------------------------- ---

After father Remington left sister Kate's office, he walked to the old man's lab. The old man was working on some kind of machinery when he entered. Father Remington bowed his head when he walked up to the old man. The old man turned around. He did not need to be explained to, he already knew. The old man knew for years. He looked at Father Remington worriedly than turned back to his work not saying a word. A sound of dramatically changing wind current was heard and the old man asked, "One of them?"

Father Remington narrowed his eyes, "one of them." He grabbed his coat and walked out of the room as the old man mumbled about damn demons and devils always interrupting his work. Father Remington smiled at that as he began to walk to where he had heard the wind currents change.

Father Remington walked outside and crouched in the underbrush. A creature sat above him. The creature didn't look up or down. It did not seem to be overly cautious and noisily moved around. It paused fro a moment and looked towards one of the building walls, than it looked away and began crawling towards a window. Father Remington recognized the window as Rosette's. The creature began to reach out towards the window, now. One of its clawed hands was out stretched and ready to break the glass. It did not even get to touch the glass when Father Remington spread hidden wings and attacked the creature. The two creatures clashed. The dark hides of there's being slashed and bled. Father Remington grabbed the other's neck and twisted as hard as he could. It took a few tries while also being kicked by that other clawed feet, but he finally got it, and with a crack, he broke the creature's neck. He felt the body of the creature go limp as he himself felt to weak to sand. He dropped the dead creatures body to the ground as he tried to regain composure. His wings folded back into its hidden spots, and the odd spikes that were down his back, hid back into his body. He now looked like any ordinary man as he began to fall from the trees branches. He fell on his back, on the hard wet grass. The last thing he remembered was the cool rain coming down upon his face and the echoing of voices as people entered the court yard. He closed his eyes to rest, but than he found out he could not open them anymore as he seen slipped into unconsciousness.

----------------- …………………………… ---------------------------………………...---------

Sister Kate was very pale as a few people carried the creature past her and to the old man's laboratory. She paled even more when she saw Father Remington being carried by on a stretcher.

How could she have not known what he truly was? She pondered in her thoughts, but could not find any reasonable answer. She needed rest or she would end up like Rosette. She decided to go and see Azmaria to let her know what had happened. She made her way up stares grumbling.

------------------------------------------------------------------------………………………………

Father Remington awoke at the whisper of his name. He dared not open his eyes yet for fear they were still in there tainted state, so he only listened. Two people were whispering, Sister Kate he knew, and he believed Azmaria as well.

"That can't be true!" Azmaria whispered.

Sister Kate looked to the floor

"I'm sorry Azmaria, but I saw it with my own eyes. I can barely believe it myself."

Azmaria looked at father Remington than back to Sister Kate.

"Is that why Rosette was screaming when he walked in with the doctor? Can she see things that we can't know, Even if it has put her in a horrible condition?"

Sister Kate nodded. "it seems he really is a pretty black bird."

Azmaria's voice shook as she spoke.

"But...he …can't be….he can't…be a…-"

"Devil?"

Azmaria and Sister Kate turned around to face Father Remington. He was sitting up in bed as he looked from one face to another with his own pale face. Finally he said kindly, "I'm sorry Azmaria, Kate … I can hide it no longer. I am a pretty black bird, I am a Devil."

WELLS! I'm sorry if those who wanted to read book 5 of Chrono Crusade are hurt because I told them something that is in the book. But I warned you. Anyway please R&R. I only got 1 review last time, and I was disappointed by it.

….

…..

YOU DON'T LIKE ME! WAA!...0.o……

…..

Oh well, better 1 than none, eh? hope you liked it.


End file.
